Launch
LaunchFile:FFALaunchProof.jpg is a multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Launch is set in a Russian Cosmodrome, and features a Soyuz rocket taking off in the background. At some time during the game, although on average, around the 3:00 minutes reminder mark on the match timer, the rocket will take off, and set alight and kill anyone located beneath the rockets engines. In Search and Destroy, target A is located under the rocket. In Demolition the A bomb-site is located under the rocket. The B flag will also be located under the rocket in Domination. Trivia *In the trailers related to this map, it is always possible to see a rocket launching in the background. *This was the first known map in the ''Call of Duty'' series to feature an actively changing environment, as it was revealed before any others. However that is not true. Other Black Ops maps feature these such as WMD with the train and Radiation with the doors. *In Team Deathmatch, the rocket will begin ignition whenever one team reaches 4000 points. *This map is similar to the map Ambush from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in the sense that both revolve around a large corridor in which splits the map in two, both have extensive building systems on each side of the map median, and both have long sight lines for sniping or longer range engagements. *Before the Rocket launches, one can hear an alarm, and someone speaking Russian through a loud speaker, counting down to one in Russian. *If the player is under the rocket when it launches they will be killed. *The rocket cannot be destroyed by Valkyrie Rockets unlike in the campaign. *It is possible to see a second rocket launching at least a minute before or after the one in map does, possibly Soyuz 1 (however based upon its design it appears to be a Soyuz-U, a more modern version), as in the campaign Soyuz 1 takes off in the background before Soyuz 2, (the one that the player must shoot down). This can easily be seen via spectate or theater mode behind the launch pad and a little to the right. *When the rocket takes off everyones screen will shake violently until the rocket has reached a certain altitude. *If one looks at the rocket after it takes off, it simply disappears in a short time. *It is possible to get onto the scaffolding behind the rocket launchpad, giving a good sight line. This is reached by jumping from the stairs onto the scaffolding. *In an interview with David Vonderhaar before the release of the game, he said that the rocket would only launch if the Spetsnaz were winning. However, in the retail version it will launch regardless of which faction is winning. *The hooks holding the rocket let go too early, they should release when the rocket has ignition, however, they release seconds before ignition, meaning the rocket should fall. This can easily be seen in theater/spectator mode. *If the player jumps off the launching area and lands on part of the beams, they will survive, making a good sniping platform. The player can then jump from the beams to one of the roads leading under the rocket once they are finished up there. *The giant cranes in the center of the map have ladders on the side and can be climbed on. *If a player dies right when the screen starts shaking while the rocket leaves the map, their screen will not shake when they respawn. *There are actually 2 rockets that launch in this map. The second rocket can be seen in the background. *A few aspects of this level are used in Ascension. *Also, if Black Ops wins the match, the announcer will still say the mission was a success, even though the presumed target (the rocket) was not destroyed. *Presumably, both Ascension and Launch take place in Baikonur, USSR, however, the man in the countdown has a different voice from the man in Ascension Video thumb|left|300px|The rocket launches. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels